


Human Sunbeams

by LostContactWithReality



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: I wrote it before the finale, M/M, My First Fanfic, Oneshot, but it could still happen like this ?, but it's cute, idk - Freeform, so it's probably not that good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostContactWithReality/pseuds/LostContactWithReality
Summary: Cyrus just came out to Buffy, and guess who walks in?





	Human Sunbeams

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written before the finale, before I found out there were only 12 episodes ... BUT IT COULD STILL HAPPEN LIKE THIS ... MAYBE ?

“No … I like Jonah …”

I had barely finished uttering that life-changing phrase when Buffy’s face bursted into a storm of surprise. That didn’t help at all: here I was, telling one of my closest friends one of my deepest secrets … it was a sensitive situation to say the least.

“OH MY GOSH, CYRUS … did you just … so you don’t … but you do … what?”

“Buffy, quiet down!” It didn’t really help that we were in the middle of The Spoon at the moment. A more private place would’ve been very beneficial in hindsight, but was I prepared for Buffy to ask me if I liked Andi ? No, but I definitely couldn’t lie to her . And, honestly, I didn’t think it was that much of a surprise .

“I mean, I kinda knew in the back of my mind, but I was not expecting you to be so forward ! Good for you!” She gripped my hand between both of hers across the table, and it felt like she almost crushed it. Gotta love her enthusiasm.

“Thanks …?”

Her shocked grin soon turned into a thoughtful frown. “Wow, this complicates things. A lot.”

“I know,” I said, “but I need to be able to trust you with this, Buffy. I really don’t wanna grind Andi’s gears. The situation is already touchy as it is.”

“You can trust me.” Buffy squeezed my hand, thankfully lighter this time, and gave me a smile that helped calm my nerves a bit.

Did I feel a bit of relief? Definitely, but that was quickly replaced by thoughts of the unknown. What now?

“Let’s get out of here. I need some fresh air.”

“Agreed,” she said, reaching for her trusty track bag as we both stood up from our booth.

We had barely even taken a step before we see the Human Sunbeam himself swing open the door. Buffy swiftly looks at me with wild eyes, and my whole body just freezes. What more could happen in one day ???

We quickly sit back down and I try to hide from Jonah’s view, struggling to avoid looking at him. Needless to say, I fail. Gosh, it’s like his pristine smile twisted open some imaginary blinds and lit the whole restaurant up.

_Please don’t look over here. Not now, some other time, maybe?_

“Cyrus, there you are!”

Buffy is like a statue at this point, staring at me wide eyed, not knowing what to do. I take a few deep breaths before looking at Jonah and giving a small smile, all I could muster at that moment without looking absolutely crazy or scared. He walked over with that bouncy strut of his that I had studied and loved many a time before, and before I knew it he was right there in front of us.

“What’s up, Cy-Guy?” _Oh, that nickname … so nice to hear normally, not so much at that moment._

Before I got the chance to escape from my stammering, he turned to Buffy. “Hey, Buffy! How’s it going?”

Buffy snapped out of her second-hand panicking, and looked up at Jonah with an exaggerated smile. “I’m docious-magocious, Jonah !”

Jonah giggled at Buffy’s mildly cringey but admittedly accurate impression. “Awesome. Mind if I join?”

I wanted to say yes, but Buffy jumps the gun. “Actually, Cyrus and I were having some one-on-one time. Maybe later?”

Jonah manages to catch a quick glance at me before saying, “Y-Yeah, totally! I’ll see you around.” I catch a pang of sadness in his eye before he turns around and swiftly walks away, not bothering to talk to anyone else.

“Phew, that was close,” Buffy sighed nonchalantly after Jonah was outside of our trusty hangout. “So, tell me more about th–”

I honestly don’t know what took over in that moment, but I jump out of the booth and start walking, almost running towards the door (I know, me, running? What a concept…) Sure, Jonah looked like his normal cheery self, but I had a strong suspicion that something was off … And in that moment, I just needed to tell him the truth, no matter how scared I was to do so.

I burst out onto the sidewalk and barely get around the corner before I see him. He was sitting glumly on a bench, staring off at something in the distance I couldn’t distinguish. I walk up to him slowly, and when I enter his peripheral vision he glanced up at me with a feigned smile.

“Cyrus, what are you doing out here? I thought you were hanging out with Buffy.”

I take a deep breath. “Jonah, are you okay?”

His smile flew away in that moment, replaced by a face I had never seen before, a face of exasperation. “No … I’m not,” he responded in an almost whispering tone. Something told me that he hadn’t been asked that question in a while …

I sit down beside him on that cedar bench, just the two of us. It takes a bit longer for him to speak again. “Amber and I broke up, Andi isn’t talking to me, and I just d-don’t know what’s happening anymore,” he blurted out in between sharp, syncopated breaths.

I had never seen him this sensitive, this open, his face splotched with sadness. I tried to rack my brain on what to say, what I could do to make him feel better. That’s all I ever wanted for Jonah, after all.

“Jonah …” Without even thinking, I grab his hand.

_Cyrus, what are you doing? Grabbing his HAND? As if you couldn’t make things more awkward …_

Before I could even finish my thought, I feel a light squeeze back.

Now I was confused, and I sure as hell didn’t know what would happen next. So I just sat there, and he did too, for a little bit. I finally looked over at him, and to my surprise he was looking right back at me. His smile came back for a flash of a second before he took a deep breath and shifted in his seat.

“Cyrus, I … need to say something.” _Oh gosh, what now?_

“You have been one of my closest friends over these past few months. Everything, from the carnival to all of the ultimate frisbee games, was better when you were around. _Everything_.” _Was he really saying this right now? To me?_

“The whole situation with Amber is horrible, I know, but she treated me horribly, and sure, I’m bummed about Andi, but I look at you right now and I just feel … at ease, like everything is gonna be alright .”

It was surreal, for sure, and I wanted to revel in this moment, but I needed to say something. With each second, the tension between us grew further and further.

 **“Don’t look at me, man, you’re the human sunbeam,”** I say with a bit of a strained chuckle.

Jonah laughs along, like he always does with my corny sayings, then furrows his brow before saying something I would’ve never expected in a million years.

**“No, Cyrus, you are.”**

He looks at me with his stunning hazel eyes, and my heart starts racing. It was that pinnacle moment in a movie, the moment when everything around you starts to dissolve into dust until it is just you and that person, with their beautiful eyes blurring out everything in your thoughts. Something like that, at least.

“Wow, Jonah, that’s really sweet,” I say, trying to resist from completely gushing over his statement. I begin to get up from the bench, trying to lighten up the atmosphere, trying to escape his pull on me, only to feel his hand tug on my sleeve.

“Cyrus, don’t you get what I’m trying to say ? I like _you_.”

He didn’t have to pull me back down, because I basically fell back down onto the bench in full shock mode. _Did he just – ? Is he – ? WHAT ?_

“I-I like YOU, Cyrus. I’ve been trying to pinpoint these feelings I’ve had whenever I’ve been with you, but now I’ve finally figured it out. Amber doesn’t matter anymore, she never did. She just kept hurting me, and Andi is just a friend … it’s you .”

If you had told me just minutes before that Jonah Beck liked me, I would’ve cackled in disbelief. But now it was all real, and I was left scrambling, trying to figure out what to say in return … and then I knew, it was the only option.

“Jonah … I-I like you too …”

“Really?” Jonah asked.

“Yes,” I admit slowly, “I have since I met you in the park on that sunny day, when I became your first fan . I’ve shared all of the same feelings you have, but I hadn’t admitted any of them , until a few minutes ago. That’s actually what I was talking about with Buffy,” I said with a nervous chuckle.

“Oh … that explains a lot,” Jonah said nervously, his lovely smile returning to its stage.

There was a pause from both of us, processing all of these crazy revelations. He grabbed my hand, this time with confidence, with passion. A few speechless seconds went by, with the two of us just taking everything in … and then it started raining !

Well, pouring actually. In all of our talking and enchantment we had blurred out the approaching storm clouds and slow, steady rumbles of thunder and wind reverberating along the concrete under us. I know, it sounds ridiculous, but if you were having the same conversation with your crush, wouldn’t you tune out the rest of the world, too? Jonah’s face ignited in shock and, with my hand still intwined with his, jumped out of his seat. I followed suit, and we started running to the awning in the now-empty park across the road.

By the time we got out of the rain, we were both downright soaked. We both began to laugh some of the most hearty and cheerful laughs we’ve ever had, and the cavernous aluminum awning made everything echo and multiply. It was music to my ears.

Our laughter faded and we just admired each other for a bit until Jonah wrapped his arms around me, encapsulating me in the warmest hug. I let my hands wrap around to his back, feeling his rapid heartbeat start to soften through his soaked shirt. He sighed into my shoulder, and I managed to hear his voice against the claps of the thunder above.

“Thank you, Cyrus. I needed this. I needed you.”

Jonah really was a human sunbeam, you know, no better way to describe it. And now, here under the stormy sky, I was his human sunbeam, too.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH I hope y'all liked my first oneshot ! My writing needs a little work, but I think this turned out pretty cute !
> 
> This is more of a ~ realistic ~ take on the plotlines and such, but I've got a few creative ideas up my sleeve ...
> 
> Please leave some kudos and comments, I would love to write some more oneshots or maybe even a full fic !


End file.
